Squirrel's Abdication
by Phantomflower
Summary: Clan leaders remained in leadership for life. That was the usual tradition. But, what was there to do when an elderly leader's decline was endangering her Clan? A proud she-cat must step down and allow the younger generation to take over. Part of the Ghouls of the Clans series. Sequel to Bramble's Sacrifice.
1. Part One

Squirrel's Abdication

Summary: Clan leaders remained in leadership for life. That was the usual tradition. But, what was there to do when an elderly leader's decline was endangering her Clan? A proud she-cat must step down and allow the younger generation to take over.

A/N: This two-shot is related to my old story _Ghouls of the Clans: Tigerstar's Revenge_ , a _Warriors_ crossover fanfiction I deleted years ago. I will reboot it at some point, but I wanted to start things in one-shot and short story form first. It is about six and a half years after _Thunder and Shadow_.

In the descriptions of the OCs, I list their parents' names. Some cats might only have one parent listed, and some pairings might be a shock. Characters that received their warrior names in _Shattered Sky_ may have a different name in this story. The allegiances are at the bottom. Please bear with me!

Warnings: OCs, character death, fantasy elements, past sexual assault (not detailed, and only mentioned briefly), fantasy elements, sexist original Clans (mentioned briefly), canon deviations, character affected with mental condition (dementia) (by the last one, I do mean the main character; if you feel that you cannot handle this situation, please turn back now)

Canon Deviation Warnings: Powered!Three (they did not lose their powers permanently), Medicine Cats Allowed Mates and Kits, Altered Cat Descriptions (the Erins have not been consistent on cats' appearances or even their gender, so I made up my mind on some cats), Original Clans (mentioned), Alderheart Not Remaining A Medicine Cat Apprentice, AU after _Thunder and Shadow_

* * *

Squirrelstar stared at her ginger tabby and white medicine cat. A chill settled in her stomach. She needed to make the decision now.

"Dapplecloud, bring me Smokefoot. We cannot put this off any longer."

The dappled ginger tabby and white she-cat met the green eyes of the elderly leader. Her short fur stood off in alarm.

"Are you sure, Squirrelstar?" the dappled she-cat inquired.

"You know that once you do this, you cannot take your decision back."

Squirrelstar stretched out her body. Her voice came out as a whisper.

"I am sure. I can no longer lead as well as my Clan needs. I've been putting it off. We all saw Mistystar of RiverClan's body after she passed in her sleep from old age. She stayed alive for so long with a clear mind. It hurts to admit it, but my mind is growing foggier each day. How can I lead ThunderClan when I mess up the decisions I make?"

The dark ginger she-cat cast her gaze to the ground. Her forgetfulness had begun with small things like taking her former apprentice Skippertail out for training. It slipped her mind that Dovewing was hoping for one last litter. Skippertail's brother Shadefang ended up with her as a mentor for her trouble. He had become bitter when the gray she-cat grew too pregnant to mentor him in this year's newleaf.

The mistakes piled up. There were some moments where she forgot that she was the ThunderClan leader. Bramblestar perished in a nasty battle against a fox when he went out hunting alone over two years ago. The fox had attacked some wayward WindClan kits and chased them towards the border.

The previous WindClan leader Harestar had been hot in pursuit. The brown and white tom heaved his fellow Clan leader over the ThunderClan border with his entourage of kits so the huge brown tabby's Clan knew what befell him.

Then, there was the Snowheart incident. Disabled Clan cats became normal warriors alongside their regular Clanmates after Egretstream of RiverClan's breakthroughs, but innovation did not wash away history overnight. Cinderheart and Lionblaze's lastborn daughter Snowheart had been born deaf.

Squirrelstar and the she-cat's parents decided to hide this from most of ThunderClan so she could grow up normally. It was not going to be hid forever – just until the mostly white she-cat's sixth moon. It was so she could grow up without cats constantly doubting her capabilities.

Cinderheart died from illness while her last kits were still young. Snowheart's brother Finchtalon revealed her secret to the Clan during their fifth moon. He heartlessly told his sister that ThunderClan would never accept her because of her deafness. She took it badly enough that she ran away from the Clan's camp. It took a half-moon for the mostly white she-cat to return home.

Dapplecloud reappeared at the entrance of the leader's den with a dark gray tabby tom by her side. She brought the tom forward into the darkened cave.

"Squirrelstar, you asked to see me?" the tom called.

The elderly ginger leader nodded. She bowed her head.

"Smokefoot, you have seen me the last few moons. You have watched my mind begin to slip away from me. Are you ready to take the leap into leadership so our Clan does not suffer from my altered judgment?"

Smokefoot froze for a moment. His light green eyes blinked. He slowly lowered his head.

"Yes. ThunderClan needs strong leadership after that mess with GorgeClan. Our Clanmates expect their leader to offer up advice to them and protect them. Leaving you as our leader would be unfair to them, and to you."

The gray tabby nuzzled the thick-furred she-cat. She took in every hair of his pelt. He had been a great choice as her successor ever since the day she chose him. Smokefoot thought well on his paws, set a good example for young cats, rallied ThunderClan when it was in crisis, and had been a great father to his two litters of kits.

"You sometimes remind me a lot about your father," she purred.

Her deputy twitched his whiskers.

"Wits and pragmatism run in my family, Squirrelstar. It comes from watching my father so much when I was a kit."

Squirrelstar's nephew Jayfeather was the gray tabby's father. He raised his two kits in the mountains after a vicious crime against him and the other medicine cats led to his unsanctioned exile. Most cats believed him dead. His injuries and blindness prevented him from returning home.

He and his brother Lionblaze were now elder-aged. Lionblaze had recently retired after finishing Foxfang's training. While he still retained his famous strength, the golden tabby started deteriorating after his mate's death. He claimed it was now time for him to let the younger cats fight their battles.

Perhaps it was his retirement that made Squirrelstar see the truth. Her sister's surviving kits were now elders in age if not rank. Sparkpelt and Alderheart had begun to age as well.

Where did that leave her and Leafpool? She and the light brown tabby still possessed their connection to each other. Leafpool left the lake years ago, but she was still alive. Her heartbeat echoed through their connection.

Dapplecloud interjected her thoughts.

"Squirrelstar, when would you like me to escort you and Smokefoot to the Moonpool? StarClan said that this could be performed anytime."

The ginger she-cat pondered about it. The sky was lightening with mixes of orange and pink in the clouds. It was too late to attempt a Moonpool visit. The Clans communed with their ancestors at night, not dawn.

The idea of traveling at night frightened her. That was the time of day when her memory problems worsened. She didn't even remember where the Moonpool was located! She hated what her age was doing to her mind. She raked her claws into her moss nest.

"Tonight or tomorrow night. Dapplecloud, Smokefoot, I'm worried of what I might do to ThunderClan if left as leader any longer. My warriors step lightly around me. I fear the day when I do not recognize my Clanmates or my Clan's territory."

Squirrelstar had a hard time remembering some warriors as it was. She knew her kits, the nephews she raised as her own, her nephews' kits, her daughter's litter, her two living former apprentices, Whitewing, and Tigerheart.

But, she sometimes struggled with putting a name to Ivypool's daughter Willowface. She occasionally forgot that Rosekit and Duskkit had been born to their mother Ambermoon just a few days ago. This could not go on.

Dapplecloud blinked kindly at her leader.

"I understand. I will leave Speckleblaze in camp while I escort you so ThunderClan still has a medicine cat. We are breaking new ground. No matter what happens Squirrelstar, know that you have led our Clan well. No cat blames you for this."

The ginger she-cat nuzzled the dappled medicine cat's narrow face.

"I know. Thank you for being my medicine cat. I would not have endured this long without you."

Squirrelstar stared at the dappled she-cat's thin body. It possessed a more defined build than it used to. Her breaths steadied.

Dapplecloud was much younger that she was. She and her late mother Mottleflower came to ThunderClan six years ago after a shadow demon from the Dark Forest killed their family in their Twolegplace. SkyClan had just returned to the lake.

The Clans suffered from a deadly contagious illness that Darktail's kin passed onto them. It was deemed the blood dirt fever. Many cats died in each Clan. The two she-cats and other outsiders helped repopulate the Clans in the aftermath.

If even the ginger tabby and white she-cat was showing some age, Squirrelstar should not feel guilty about retiring as the ThunderClan leader. It was true that it had not been done before in recent memory. But, StarClan understood.

Once she realized that her memory lapses were not simple forgetfulness, Squirrelstar met with her ancestors to find a solution. She came to an agreement with them. She would begin having Smokefoot take care of more duties, and renounce all but one of her remaining lives once she could no longer lead her Clan effectively.

Smokefoot turned towards the exit of the den.

"I need to arrange this morning's patrols. The warriors are probably getting restless. I will be here if you want to talk to me, Squirrelstar."

The gray tabby vanished out of the leader's den. He had started spending more time in camp once he learned of his leader's memory problems. He reasoned that it would be hard for Squirrelstar to pick and mentor a new deputy if something happened to him. He only had one life to lose.

Dapplecloud shifted her paws around.

"I will go wake up Speckleblaze. We have much to do today. Remember to take another cat with you if you leave camp, Squirrelstar."

The ginger leader bit her tongue. Part of her raged at the idea of being treated like a helpless kit. But, she knew her medicine cat was just trying to help her.

"I will. Thank you, Dapplecloud."

The thin she-cat stepped out of the den on dainty paws. Squirrelstar followed her out after a few moments. She stood on Highledge. The early-rising warriors arched their bodies into a stretch. A frail-looking mostly pale gray she-cat drooped her ears at the sight of the fresh-kill pile.

That was Graywhisker, a young she-cat that had been born with a weak heart. Squirrelstar had made her, her siblings Swiftnose and Foxfang, and Finchtalon warriors recently. Dapplecloud suspected that she would die young.

The gray she-cat with a few cream patches had developed great hunting skills in spite of her health problems. The greenleaf heat had made it difficult for her to contribute to the Clan in the last few moons. She had become very frustrated about that.

A ginger and white tom exited the warriors' den while bouncing on his paws. That was Skippertail, Squirrelstar's last apprentice. At his side was a gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat. She intertwined her tail with the ginger and white tom.

She was Dawnstorm, one of Smokefoot and his mate Robinsong's kits. Smokefoot's other kits were Speckleblaze, Sootwhisker, Leafclaw, and Blacktail. Their family consisted of a mix of different personalities.

Out of them, only Blacktail walked with StarClan. She and her littermate Leafclaw had been out with their mentors at nine moons old when they encountered a badger that they could not avoid.

Blacktail had been a serious duty-bound cat for her age. She forced herself between the badger and her brother so Leafclaw could live. She had been a very agile apprentice. She suffered for three days in agony with a broken spine for her trouble.

Squirrelstar made the choice to use the rare dying apprentice ceremony so Blacktail entered StarClan with a warrior name. Dapplecloud eased her suffering a few moments later with a poppy seed overdose.

The medicine cat had determined that she would not recover from her other injuries from the attack. There was no chance of her adapting to her condition as Briarlight had. The black apprentice's case rattled the dappled she-cat to this day.

Squirrelstar peered down at her awakening Clanmates. When she had taken on the mantle of leadership, she took a vow to serve them the best she could, to protect them from harm, and provide guidance to those that required council. How could she have delayed her decision to step down for so long?

A cool breeze ruffled her fur. She knew why. It was her pride.

Mistystar's son Reedstar, Hawkstar of SkyClan, and Heatherstar of WindClan could command their Clans well in old age. Why couldn't she? Why did the aging process take away her ability to reason instead of her strength or mobility?

Squirrelstar yawned. She walked back into her den. She had not slept well last night. She had dreamed of her Clanmates becoming strangers to her. When the nightmare woke her, her den had been completely dark. She had believed it was many years ago when her mate had been alive, her mother had not departed for StarClan, and her sister and nephew were still in the Clan.

She had screamed Bramblestar's name. When he did not show up, she randomly called out for Sandstorm, Leafpool, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. Dapplecloud had shown up quickly upon hearing her cries.

She patiently explained that Leafpool had departed ThunderClan for the Clan's sake, that Squirrelstar and not Bramblestar was the current ThunderClan leader, that Lionblaze was an elder, that Jayfeather was forced to leave after he and the other medicine cats had been the victims of a crime, and that Sandstorm and Bramblestar had left for StarClan a long time ago. Squirrelstar's memory cleared once she spotted Lionblaze in the elders' den snoozing on his back.

The ginger she-cat settled in her soft nest. She knew there would come a time when her memory would not snap back so easily. It pained her to give up her leadership. Leaders usually stayed at their posts until death, after all. There had been a lot of debate in ThunderClan about what to do once her senility had become common knowledge.

She had to do this. It was for ThunderClan's own good. It wasn't like she was running off to become a kittypet. That had never been an option for years with no more Twolegs around the lake. She would never do such a thing. She would remain as an elder who would advise Smokefoot until her mind fully gave way.

* * *

Squirrelstar's day started out quiet. She had decided to take a few cats out hunting once she had woken up from her early morning nap. She chose Skippertail and Graywhisker to accompany her into the forest.

Her former apprentice had wiggled his body when she had chosen him. Graywhisker dipped her head, and had quietly proclaimed that she was honored.

It was a comfortable day with fluffy white clouds spread out in the sky. The dark ginger leader glanced at the trees her small patrol passed. A few leaves had turned golden, brown, red, or orange. It would not be long before they would fall on the ground.

Skippertail loved chasing leaves. He showed a kit-like attitude at times even as a warrior. Squirrelstar thought it was part of his charm. She lifted her nose into the air for a whiff of prey.

There! A red squirrel nibbled on an acorn at the base of a tree. She lowered her body into the hunter's crouch. She pointed her sweeping tail low to the ground. Her Clanmates obeyed her silent signal. Skippertail crept towards the west. Graywhisker stalked towards the east silently.

Squirrelstar glanced at the ground for any sticks or leaves. She slowly approached the furry creature. It continued to nibble on the acorn. She readied her hind legs to pounce.

Her paws slammed on the squirrel's neck before it could make another sound. She felt its neck snap under the force. She buried the squirrel at the base of the tree. She followed Skippertail's scent.

The ginger and white tom sat down with a cache of four mice at his paws. He pricked his ears forward as his former mentor approached.

"Squirrelstar, it's nice meeting you here," he greeted.

She purred at the ginger and white tom.

"It's nice to see you as well, Skippertail. Have you been doing well in camp?"

He licked his fluffy chest.

"I've been performing my warrior duties fine. But, there's a she-cat I like spending time with. I want to treat her right."

Oh. He meant Dawnstorm. The formerly oblivious tom had started following her around once she was made a warrior. It looked like she liked him back. Hopefully they would not have kits too soon. Skippertail kept losing track of the kits and let the kits get away with things they shouldn't the few times the queens had him kit-sit.

Squirrelstar laid her fluffy tail across her former apprentice's shoulders.

"The most important thing is to treat her kindly," she advised him.

"Do not rush her into anything. Do not attempt to control her. Show her that you love her through your actions. Invite her on patrols. Bring her fresh-kill. Talk with her. You are a very good cat, Skippertail."

His blue eyes brightened up.

"Thank you, Squirrelstar!"

He buried his catches where he had been previously sitting. He wandered off to another part of the forest. Squirrelstar opened her mouth for any signs of nearby prey.

She in the end added a couple of thrushes and a mouse to her hole of prey. She had attempted a swipe at a blackbird, but her mind grew foggy for a moment. The glossy-feathered animal flew off.

"Fox dung," the ginger leader cursed under her breath.

She lifted her nose into the air once more. She smelled a rabbit that likely wandered from WindClan territory. She caught Graywhisker's scent soon after. The mostly pale gray warrior was likely chasing after the rabbit.

Squirrelstar followed the two scents into the thinner part of the forest. She watched a brown long-eared animal sprint by her. Graywhisker ran by as fast as her weak heart allowed her. She panted heavily. She pounced on the rabbit. She bit its neck.

The mostly pale gray she-cat's green eyes widened at her catch. She purred. But, her body seized up as she collapsed on the grass-covered ground. Squirrelstar ran to her side.

"Graywhisker!" she called out.

The dark ginger she-cat nuzzled the young warrior's neck. Dapplecloud had informed ThunderClan warriors that if Graywhisker collapsed while on patrol with them, they were to nuzzle her neck to check her heartbeat. A healthy cat's heartbeat sounded clear and steady.

The mostly pale gray she-cat with a few cream patches currently had a heartbeat that sounded weak. It came out erratic. The sickly young warrior needed back to camp at once.

Graywhisker's breathing steadied. She blinked her green eyes at the ThunderClan leader.

"Squirrelstar, it's okay," she rasped.

"I'm just tired."

Squirrelstar settled next to her downed warrior. She had only one question for the mostly pale gray she-cat.

"Why did you go after the rabbit?"

A rabbit was more difficult to catch than a mouse, squirrel, vole, or bird. To snatch one up required speed and endurance. For all of her hunting skills, endurance was something the sickly she-cat did not possess.

Graywhisker's tail rose up from where she lay.

"I wanted to prove I could provide for my Clan. That the warrior name you bestowed on me was not because of pity. I had been afraid since I was a kit that I would never become a warrior, Squirrelstar. I heard the stories about Speckletail's son Snowkit and your nephew Jayfeather."

The dark ginger leader bowed her head. How could she forget how the Clans used to treat young cats with physical challenges? She heard the tale of Snowkit from the old forest since she was young.

Bluestar's failing mind, the close-mindedness of other warriors, and the hawk that snatched him out of the camp destroyed any chances of him becoming an apprentice. Just thinking of Bluestar's last moons solidified her decision to abdicate as the ThunderClan leader.

Jayfeather had not been given a fair chance to try out warrior training before he was shunted to the medicine den. He had wanted to become a regular warrior. What would have happened if he and Hollyleaf did not exchange apprenticeships? The gray tabby had been sick of others pitying him.

He would have never had the chance to start a family had he remained in the Clans. The ban against medicine cats having kits or mates was not revoked until after the crime leading to his faked death. He visited Squirrelstar in her dreams sometimes. He claimed that some of his younger kits were taking care of him and his mate in old age.

Squirrelstar leaned in close to Graywhisker. She beamed at the young cat.

"You don't need to fear things like that, Graywhisker. The days of shunting young cats off to the elders or the medicine den are long past. The Clan provides for every cat."

The dark ginger she-cat sat up. She called out for Skippertail.

The ginger and white tom ran agilely through the trees towards the two she-cats a few moments later. His thick pelt stood off in alarm.

"Squirrelstar, what happened?" he gasped.

Squirrelstar pointed her tail to Graywhisker. The mostly gray she-cat's chest shuddered as it rose and fell. Her eyes gradually closed as she watched the clouds above.

"Graywhisker collapsed after catching a rabbit. Take the rabbit back to camp. Fetch help to move her and our prey. Have the warriors that will take our prey back see if Graywhisker caught anything else."

The ginger and white tom nodded his head.

"I understand. Stay here until I come back."

He picked up the rabbit in his jaws. He pelted off towards the ThunderClan camp.

Thankfully, Squirrelstar's mind stayed steady. She laid next to Graywhisker. Her ears pricked for any sign of her Clanmates.

A patrol of ThunderClan cats arrived a short time later. Dapplecloud's apprentice Speckleblaze was at its head. She bolted for Graywhisker.

The dark speckled tortoiseshell pressed her nose to the mostly gray she-cat's neck. Her lip curled.

"This is not sounding good," she whispered under her breath.

She turned to Squirrelstar.

"Squirrelstar, her heart is very weak. Chasing the rabbit was too strenuous for her. Help me take her back to camp."

Speckleblaze stood up with her back straight. The dark ginger she-cat grasped Graywhisker's scruff. She draped the mostly gray she-cat with cream patches over the medicine cat apprentice's back. The she-cats headed for the thicker forest that grew at the heart of ThunderClan territory.

Dapplecloud met them at the camp entrance. She helped her apprentice to the medicine den.

Squirrelstar headed in behind them. She was too tired to go back out. She wanted to hear her downed warrior's prognosis.

Speckleblaze lowered Graywhisker into a nest. The mostly gray she-cat's breathing grew faint. Dapplecloud nuzzled the small warrior all over. She shook her head.

"Her heart has been getting worse over the last moon. Greenleaf's heat had not been kind to her. This will be difficult to recover from."

Squirrelstar spoke up.

"Dapplecloud, what are Graywhisker's chances of recovery?"

The dappled ginger tabby and white medicine cat shook her head.

"Not good. Even if she recovers, her heart has weakened over the last few moons. It could just give out on her on a regular walk. I suspect that she has known this would happen. It's her body, after all."

The dark ginger leader approached Graywhisker's nest. She let out a moan.

"This is going to be rough on Swiftnose and Foxfang. They just lost their mother to the battle with GorgeClan. She and their uncle died together."

Cherryfall was the mother of Graywhisker, Swiftnose, and Foxfang. Her mate had been Stormcloud, but he was not the father of the three kits; they came into the world from an _involuntary_ encounter with a GorgeClan tom. She and her brother Molewhisker fell in battle together against GorgeClan a moon-and-a-half ago.

Squirrelstar pined for both cats. Her deceased former apprentices Foxleap and Rosepetal trained the two siblings. They had then been given her and Bramblestar's kits to mentor. Her heart ached thinking about them.

Dapplecloud nodded. Her dark blue eyes glistened.

"I know. I will send Speckleblaze to retrieve Swiftnose and Foxfang once they're in the camp. Are you still planning to visit the Moonpool tonight?"

The dark ginger she-cat nodded. Even with the tragedies in her Clan, she knew in her heart what had to be done.

"Yes. It's been delayed too long. Tell Smokefoot to rest for the afternoon. I'm going to my den. Wake us up at sunset."

* * *

Squirrelstar exited the ThunderClan camp with Smokefoot and Dapplecloud beside her. The cats in the camp lingered around the dens with drooping tails and ears. Graywhisker's condition grew worse as the day dragged on. Warriors had transported her, Skippertail, and the dark ginger she-cat's prey back home. No one took a bite at it.

Speckleblaze, Graywhisker's littermates, her former nursery denmates, and the mostly gray she-cat's former mentor Limpetcloud gathered around her nest and the medicine den. Dapplecloud had allowed it so long as the cats moved if patients needed to enter.

"This was not how I expected to end my leadership," Squirrelstar mused.

Dapplecloud licked her ear as they walked.

"It happens. Graywhisker has been ill her whole life. I thought she would never make it past her third moon. You did a good job comforting Limpetcloud."

The cream tom had been distraught about his former apprentice. Squirrelstar had brought Rosepetal's son close to her with her tail and assured him that he had been a fine mentor. None of this was his fault. He had thanked her for her praise.

Smokefoot caught up to the two she-cats.

"You have done a great job comforting our Clanmates. I hope I can live up to your legacy."

Squirrelstar licked his ear.

"You'll do fine, mousebrain. The Clan respects you a lot. Just be yourself."

The dark ginger leader and her entourage followed the Moonpool stream into the hills. Dapplecloud took the lead. The stream ended at a small pool of water that seemed to sparkle with stars. A narrow path dimpled with paw prints ended with an area of flat stone next to the pool.

Squirrelstar readied herself. She had to step down and renounce her lives for ThunderClan's sake.

Dapplecloud called out to her.

"It is time. Squirrelstar, you and Smokefoot will have to drink from the Moonpool. The water will send you to sleep. StarClan will meet you in your dreams as we have discussed."

The dark ginger she-cat flicked her white forepaw. She approached the Moonpool. As she gulped down some of the water, she wondered who would meet her in StarClan.

Her parents and mate would probably show up. They had given her lives back at her leadership ceremony. Her mentor Dustpelt and former apprentices Foxleap and Rosepetal would probably be present.

She hoped Hollyleaf, Juniperkit, and Dandelionkit would be there. She still pined for her lost kits and niece to this day. Maybe she would see Feathertail, Stormfur, or even Crowfeather.

She had last seen Stormfur a little under six years ago when he came down from the Tribe of Rushing Water to visit ThunderClan. His father Graystripe had gone up to the Tribe for a visit, but died in his sleep during his stay. Stormfur had likely passed by now as he had been around Bramblestar's age.

Bramblestar's littermate Tawnypelt still lived as a ShadowClan elder. Much like Squirrelstar, she stayed as an active warrior for a very long time. She had even served as ShadowClan's deputy for a few moons before her retirement.

Tawnypelt and Bramblestar's half-sister Mothwing occupied RiverClan's elders' den. She had been enjoying a relaxing retirement. Both would probably pass on soon.

Crowfeather left alongside Leafpool years ago. Squirrelstar felt through her connection with her sister that it took a long time for the two former forbidden lovers to rekindle their love. He was older than either the dark ginger she-cat or Leafpool. He had probably gone to StarClan by this point. She had sensed her sister experiencing tremendous grief recently…

She laid down on the stone with Smokefoot next to her. She waited for her ancestors to come to her.

* * *

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Squirrelstar – Elderly dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, and a white forepaw

Deputy: Smokefoot – Swift dark gray tabby tom with light green eyes (Half Moon and Jayfeather's son)

Medicine Cat: Dapplecloud – Dappled ginger tabby and white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a long thin tail, formerly a kittypet (Mottleflower and Jack's daughter)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Speckleblaze – Dark speckled tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes, white front paws and tail tip, and a small white mark on her forehead (Robinsong and Smokefoot's daughter)

Warriors:

Dovewing – Old gray she-cat with blue eyes

Tigerheart – Old dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

Lilyheart – Old small tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Stormcloud – Old gray tabby tom with deep amber eyes

Apprentice, Elmpaw

Snowbush – Old white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Sorrelpaw

Hollytuft – Aging black she-cat with green eyes and distinctive tufts on her ears (Cinderheart and Lionblaze's eldest kit)

Apprentice, Daisypaw

Alderheart – Aging dark ginger tom with amber eyes (Squirrelstar and Bramblestar's son)

Sparkpelt – Aging orange tabby she-cat with green eyes (Squirrelstar and Bramblestar's daughter)

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Larkblaze – Aging black tom with blue eyes (Lilyheart and Snowbush's son)

Drizzlewing – Silver-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes (Dovewing and Tigerheart's eldest kit)

Apprentice, Applepaw

Willowface – Pretty silver tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes (Ivypool and Bumblestripe's daughter)

Apprentice, Pigeonpaw

Shriketail – Gray tabby and white tom with blue eyes (Ivypool and Bumblestripe's son)

Robinsong – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes, former rogue (Eclipse and Fox's daughter)

Apprentice, Peonypaw

Burnetfoot – Swift ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Cherryfall and Stormcloud's eldest kit)

Cranefeather – Gray she-cat with bright green eyes (Hollytuft's daughter)

Leopardclaw – Spotted golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Cinderheart and Lionblaze's son)

Aspentail – Large gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Cinderheart and Lionblaze's daughter)

Yarrowheart – Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a broken back leg (Larkblaze's daughter)

Limpetcloud – Slender cream tom with green eyes (Rosepetal's son)

Ravencloud – Small black she-cat with blue eyes, a white chest and a white hindpaw, formerly of GorgeClan

Apprentice, Sleetpaw

Frostflower – White she-cat with dark green eyes, former loner

Leafclaw – Ginger tom with amber eyes and a long scar on his shoulder, has a pronounced limp (Robinsong and Smokefoot's son)

Ashfrost – Dark gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes (Cinderheart and Lionblaze's daughter)

Apprentice, Larchpaw

Skippertail – Ginger and white tom with blue eyes (Lilyheart and Snowbush's son)

Shadefang – Black tom with dark amber eyes (Lilyheart and Snowbush's son)

Dawnstorm – Plump gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (Robinsong and Smokefoot's daughter)

Sootwhisker – Thin dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (Robinsong and Smokefoot's daughter)

Snowheart – Tiny white she-cat with blue eyes and a small dark gray spot on her left hindleg, deaf (Cinderheart and Lionblaze's daughter)

Finchtalon – Dark golden tabby tom with green eyes and a fluffy tail (Cinderheart and Lionblaze's son)

Foxfang – Ginger tom with pale green eyes (Cherryfall and Rookflight's son)

Swiftnose – Small black she-cat with bright blue eyes, a white chest, and small ginger patches (Cherryfall and Rookflight's daughter)

Graywhisker – Tiny pale gray she-cat with green eyes and small cream patches on her pelt, has a weak heart (Cherryfall and Rookflight's daughter)

Apprentices:

Daisypaw – Cream she-cat with green eyes (Sparkpelt and Burnetfoot's daughter)

Applepaw – Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes (Sparkpelt and Burnetfoot's daughter)

Sorrelpaw – Ginger tom with green eyes, has a hard time breathing (Sparkpelt and Burnetfoot's son)

Peonypaw – Small cream tom with amber eyes and a white chest (Sparkpelt and Burnetfoot's son)

Minnowpaw – Fluffy silver tabby and white tom with blue eyes (Willowface's and Cedar's son)

Larchpaw – Golden brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes (Willowface's and Cedar's daughter)

Elmpaw – Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, a white chest, and white underbelly (Dovewing and Tigerheart's son)

Pigeonpaw – Blue-gray tom with amber eyes (Dovewing and Tigerheart's son)

Sleetpaw – White she-cat with large pale gray patches and blue eyes (Dovewing and Tigerheart's daughter)

Queens:

Hailwhisker – Older white she-cat with long whiskers and dark blue eyes, former loner

Mother of Limpetcloud's kits: Parsleykit and Cloverkit

Ambermoon – Old pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Mother of Molewhisker's kits: Duskkit and Rosekit

Kits:

Parsleykit – White tom-kit with dark green eyes

Cloverkit – Cream tom-kit with blue eyes

Duskkit – Brown tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes, white paws, and a white tail tip

Rosekit – Ginger tom-kit with amber eyes

Elders:

Whitewing – Elderly white she-cat with green eyes

Lionblaze – Old golden tabby tom with amber eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Palestar – Very pale white-silver tabby tom with bright green eyes and light gray markings, former loner

Deputy: Tallflower – Black she-cat with long legs and green eyes, is very wobbly (Pinenose's daughter)

Medicine Cat: Puddleshine – Aging white tom with brown splotches and blue eyes (Pinenose and Spikefur's son)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Sunheart – Longhaired golden tabby tom with blue eyes (Goldie and Bitternpelt's son)

Warriors:

Newtnose – Old tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Pinenose – Old black she-cat with amber eyes

Mistcloud – Old spiky-furred pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Hornetcloud – Aging longhaired ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes, former kittypet

Cloverfoot – Aging gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (Snowbird and Scorchfur's daughter)

Sleekwhisker – Aging yellow she-cat with amber eyes (Dawnpelt and Crowfrost's son)

Needletail – Aging sleek silver she-cat with white chest fur and bold green eyes (Berryheart and Sparrowtail's son)

Tanagerfang – Dark ginger tom with blue eyes (Arguswhisker and Juniperstar's son)

Sedgetail – Black tom with a white tail-tip and amber eyes (Tallflower's son)

Waxfeather – Fluffy golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Lionfoot's son)

Plumnose – Reddish-ginger tom with blue eyes, former kittypet

Thymestorm – Pale cream tom with amber eyes, former loner

Garlicleaf – White tom with green eyes (Rippletail's son)

Apprentice, Lichenpaw

Leechspots – Tortoiseshell she-cat with large black patches, golden eyes, former loner

Firpetal – Dark gray tabby and white she-cat with green eyes and a missing front leg (Railclaw and Lilacleap's daughter)

Pipitfoot – Light brown tabby tom with white belly, white paws, and dark amber eyes (Railclaw and Lilacleap's son)

Darkfang – Large black tom with green eyes (Goldie and Bitternpelt's son)

Raincloud – Dappled gray and white she-cat with blue eyes (Goldie and Bitternpelt's daughter)

Apprentice, Rookpaw

Brindleberry – Fluffy tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes (Dawnpelt and Starlingfire's daughter)

Tinywhisker – Tiny ginger tom with amber eyes (Newtnose and Owlclaw's son)

Shrewclaw – Light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and ginger patches (Newtnose and Owlclaw's daughter)

Apprentices:

Lichenpaw – Spiky-furred gray she-cat with large cream patches and blue eyes (Mistcloud and Plumnose's daughter)

Rookpaw – Black tom with spiky fur and bright blue eyes (Mistcloud and Plumnose's son)

Queens:

Dawnpelt – Old cream-furred she-cat with amber eyes

Mother of Palestar's kits: Agrimonykit, Perchkit, and Dockkit

Stripeflower – Gray tabby she-cat with prominent stripes and green eyes (Railclaw and Lilacleap's daughter)

Mother of Darkfang's kits: Bramblekit, Molekit, Nettlekit, and Stonekit

Kits:

Bramblekit – Brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Molekit – Black she-kit with amber eyes

Nettlekit – Pale gray tabby she-kit with dark blue eyes

Stonekit – Gray tom-kit with green eyes

Agrimonykit – Very pale cream tom-kit with bright green eyes

Perchkit – Pale brown tabby tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes

Dockkit – Bright ginger tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Tawnypelt – Elderly tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, former deputy

Owlclaw – Old light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

WindClan

Leader: Heatherstar – Old light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Sedgewhisker – Old light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight – Old mottled brownish-gray tom with bright green eyes and white splotches

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lavenderstream – Blue-gray and white she-cat with light green eyes, former loner (Teaselfeather and Fang's daughter)

Warriors:

Larkwing – Old pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Oatclaw – Old pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Smallpaw

Featherpelt – Aging gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Slightfoot – Aging black tom with a flash of white on his chest and amber eyes

Brindletail – Aging mottled brown she-cat with blue eyes (Heatherstar and Breezepelt's daughter)

Basilwhisker – Aging spotted gray tabby tom with amber eyes, former loner

Apprentice, Batpaw

Sparrowstripe – Aging striped light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Featherpelt's daughter)

Stoatstep – Aging small ginger tom with amber eyes, former kittypet

Asphodeltail – Ginger she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and deep green eyes (Stoatstep's daughter)

Apprentice, Fogpaw

Mintclaw – Gray tabby tom with amber eyes, former loner

Ryestorm – Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes, former loner

Buzzardleap – Brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes (Brindletail's son)

Brackenflower – Golden brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes (Sparrowstripe and Slightfoot's daughter)

Blackbirdfoot – Pretty black she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest and tail tip (Sparrowstripe and Slightfoot's daughter)

Teaselfeather – Long-furred blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, former loner

Apprentice, Lightpaw

Rockspots – White tom with gray spots all over his body and deep blue eyes (Birchnose and Mintclaw's son)

Nettlefoot – Gray tom with green eyes (Birchnose and Mintclaw's son)

Dappleheart – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with dark blue eyes (Asphodeltail's daughter)

Apprentice, Milkpaw

Dustfur – Dusty gray tom with amber eyes (Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot's son)

Fawnfoot – Pale brown tabby and white she-cat with light green eyes (Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot's daughter)

Gorsewhisker – Mottled brown and white she-cat with pale blue eyes (Larkwing and Kestrelflight's daughter)

Swallowfeather – Black she-cat with green eyes, a white muzzle, a white belly, and white paws (Larkwing and Kestrelflight's daughter)

Asterstorm – Pale blue-gray tom with blue eyes, former loner (Teaselfeather and Fang's son)

Apprentices:

Fernpaw – Spotted light brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes (Heatherstar and Basilwhisker's daughter)

Batpaw – Black tom with green eyes (Shortflower and Squirrelfoot's son)

Lightpaw – Pale tawny she-cat with a pink tint and pale amber eyes (Shortflower and Squirrelfoot's daughter)

Fogpaw – Light gray tom with green eyes and dark gray front paws (Shortflower and Squirrelfoot's son)

Milkpaw – White she-cat with green eyes (Brackenfern and Chervilfur's daughter)

Smallpaw – Tiny golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Brackenfern and Chervilfur's son)

Queens:

Grasstail – Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Birchnose and Mintclaw's daughter)

Mother of Sheepcloud's kits: Lampreykit and Thriftkit

Morningpoppy – Patched gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat with golden eyes (Asphodeltail's daughter)

Mother of an unknown tom's kits: Grousekit, Rowankit, Sloekit, and Orchidkit

Kits:

Grousekit – Black tom-kit with golden eyes

Rowankit – Ginger tom-kit with amber eyes

Sloekit – Black and white she-kit with ginger patches on her leg, tail, and face, and golden eyes

Orchidkit – Gray she-kit with blue eyes

Lampreykit – Small brown tabby and white tom-kit with green eyes

Thriftkit – Sickly gray she-kit with green eyes and one twisted front paw

Elders:

Gorsetail – Elderly very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Bluetnose – White she-cat with pale blue eyes, former kittypet

RiverClan

Leader: Reedstar – Elderly sleek black tom with dark gray eyes

Deputy: Otterclaw – Black she-cat with dark amber eyes (Jaywing's daughter)

Medicine Cat: Willowshine – Elderly dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mother of Ducknose's kits: Dewkit and Beechkit

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Nightfrost – Small black she-cat with icy blue eyes (Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves' daughter)

Warriors:

Mallownose – Old light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Redpaw

Petalfur – Old gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Curlfeather **–** Old pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

Jayclaw – Aging gray tom with green eyes (Petalfur and Mallownose's son)

Cypresswhisker – Aging pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Lakeheart and Lizardtail's daughter)

Chanterellefur – Older light ginger she-cat with pale green eyes, is wobbly (Brackenpelt's daughter)

Swanwing – Older white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a small ginger patch on her head, former loner

Spiderfang – Black tom with one dark amber eye (Havenpelt's son)

Patchpelt – Gray and white tom with pale amber eyes (Jaywing's son)

Lilytail – Gray she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail (Perchwing's daughter)

Breamstream – Long-legged silver tabby tom with amber eyes, former loner

Wigeonfeather – Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and a white belly (Chanterellefur and Spiderfang's daughter)

Hornetclaw – Pale ginger tom with amber eyes (Chanterellefur and Spiderfang's son)

Lightningspots – White tom with bright golden tabby spots, dark green eyes; former loner

Privetstream – White she-cat with very light blue eyes (Icewing's daughter)

Heronfrost – Silver tabby and white tom with very pale blue eyes (Icewing's son)

Ducknose – Pale brown tabby tom with green eyes, formerly of StreamClan

Cormorantheart – Black tom with bright blue eyes and one white hindpaw (Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves' son)

Apprentice, Pochardpaw

Owlcloud – Dark brown tabby and white tom with light blue eyes, formerly of StreamClan

Spottedstorm – Large spotted tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright green eyes (Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves' daughter)

Creekwhisker – Frosty gray she-cat with a rose-tinted pelt and green eyes (Lilytail and Mudwhisker's daughter)

Brooktail – Gray tom with blue eyes and white paws (Lilytail and Mudwhisker's son)

Tawnyheart – Tawny brown tom with green eyes (Lilytail and Mudwhisker's son)

Apprentices:

Pochardpaw – Gray, cream, and white she-cat with gray eyes (Swanwing and Reedstar's daughter)

Redpaw – Reddish-ginger and white tom with blue eyes (Swanwing and Reedstar's daughter)

Queens:

Sandleaf – Very pale ginger she-cat with light green eyes (Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves' daughter)

Mother of Patchpelt's kits: Hollykit, Cherrykit, Carpkit, and Mottlekit

Kits:

Dewkit – Gray she-kit with dark green eyes

Beechkit – Brown tabby she-kit with green eyes

Hollykit – Ginger and white she-kit with pale green eyes

Cherrykit – Ginger tom-kit with bright amber eyes

Carpkit – Cream tom-kit with light green eyes

Mottlekit – Mottled tortoiseshell and white she-kit with bright green eyes

Elders:

Mothwing – Elderly dappled golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Icewing – Old white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail – Old dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and fluffy fur

SkyClan

Leader: Hawkstar – Small dark gray tom with yellow eyes (Cherrytail and Sharpclaw's son)

Deputy: Falconheart – Heavily scarred gray and white she-cat with light green eyes, is blind in her right eye, former kittypet

Medicine Cat: Mossleaf – Aging pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, white paws, and a white tail tip, former loner

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Maplestorm – Brown tabby, ginger, and white she-cat with amber eyes (Warblerflower and Harrybrook's daughter)

Warriors:

Harrybrook – Old gray tom with a paler muzzle and underside, and amber eyes

Cloudmist – Old small white she-cat with blue eyes (Cherrytail and Sharpclaw's daughter)

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Bellaleaf – Old pale orange she-cat with green eyes, former kittypet

Dovenose – Aging gray tabby tom with deep green eyes (Mintfur and Nettlesplash's daughter)

Whinchattail – Aging pale brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes (Mintfur and Nettlesplash's daughter)

Ospreyspots – Aging small black and white she-cat with blue eyes, former loner

Violetheart – Aging black and white she-cat with amber eyes, formerly of ShadowClan (Pebbleshine and Hawkstar's daughter)

Silverpoppy – Small silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, former loner

Apprentice, Slatepaw

Ashheart – Gray tabby tom with green eyes (Newtmist's son)

Campionflight – Ginger she-cat with a white chest and paws, and blue eyes (Blossomheart's daughter)

Warblerflower – Older pretty brown tabby, ginger, and white she-cat with green eyes, former loner

Apprentice, Bloompaw

Wisteriafang – Pale gray tabby tom with green eyes (Dovenose's son)

Wasptail – Pale ginger tom with a distinctive striped tail and amber eyes (Commaclaw and Cedarstorm's daughter)

Petalheart – Gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright blue eyes (Flamenose's daughter)

Wrenfeather – Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and soft fur (Oakstripe's son)

Apprentice, Poplarpaw

Terneyes – White tom with sharp green eyes (Tinycloud and Diverleap's son)

Gooseheart – White and light gray tom with green eyes (Tinycloud and Diverleap's son)

Badgerwhisker – Black and white she-cat with pale blue eyes (Tinycloud and Diverleap's daughter)

Apprentice, Mallowpaw

Cindertail – Pale gray she-cat with green eyes and light ginger patches (Warblerflower and Harrybrook's daughter)

Thistlefang – Mottled gray tabby and white tom with amber eyes (Warblerflower and Harrybrook's son)

Quailtalon – Silver tabby tom with gray stripes and blue eyes (Silverpoppy and Creekfeather's son)

Bluespring – Blue-gray she-cat with white-tipped fur and green eyes (Silverpoppy and Creekfeather's daughter)

Apprentices:

Poplarpaw – Black tom with bright green eyes (Petalheart's son)

Mallowpaw – Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Petalheart's daughter)

Slatepaw – Dark blue-gray tom with blue eyes (Petalheart's son)

Bloompaw – Dappled ginger and white she-cat with green eyes (Petalheart's daughter)

Jaypaw – Gray she-cat with a white-tipped pelt, a missing back leg, and deep green eyes, formerly of StreamClan

Queens:

Daisyfoot – Swift white she-cat with blue eyes and small silver tabby patches, former loner

Mother of Wasptail's kits: Godwitkit, Thymekit, and Sycamorekit

Kitewhisker – Mottled brown tabby and ginger she-cat with pale green eyes (Commaclaw and Cedarstorm's daughter)

Mother of an unknown tom's kits: Bramblingkit and Minkkit

Kits:

Godwitkit – Silver tabby and white tom-kit with amber eyes

Thymekit – Pale gray tom-kit with white paws and amber eyes

Sycamorekit – Tortoiseshell and white she-kit with white-tipped fur and blue eyes

Bramblingkit – Brown tabby tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes

Minkkit – Brown tabby tom-kit with green eyes

Elders:

Tinycloud – Elderly small white she-cat with blue eyes

Neritetail – Elderly white and tortoiseshell she-cat with a short tail, one blue eye and one amber eye, former kittypet

Mintfur – Old short-legged gray tabby she-cat with deep green eyes

Cats from Outside the Clans

Leafpool – Elderly light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white chest, and paws, formerly ThunderClan medicine cat

Half Moon – Older white she-cat with green eyes; revived, formerly of the Ancients

Jayfeather – Old gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes, formerly ThunderClan medicine cat

Dottie – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, lives at the Horseplace (Coriander and Smoky's daughter)

Stripes – Gray tabby tom with blue eyes and prominent stripes, lives at the Horseplace; Dottie's mate

Tiger – Gray tabby, cream, and white she-cat with blue eyes, lives at the Horseplace (Dottie and Stripes' daughter)

Shadow – Longfurred black tom with green eyes, lives at the Horseplace; Tiger's mate

Cedar – Brown tabby tom with green eyes, formerly a kittypet; Willowface's mate

* * *

A/N: Welcome to _Squirrel's Abdication_ , a _Warriors_ fanfiction set in the _Ghouls of the Clans_ universe. Allow me to go over the main points.

I always planned for this to happen to Squirrelflight/star. While they are not on Fanfiction just yet, I have made the basic plots for _Speckle's Blaze_ and _Lavender's Stream_ , the first two main stories of the _Ghouls of the Clans_ series. The only thing that happened was that I had to speed up Squirrelflight stepping down. I realized that even if the other Clan leaders did not take advantage, Squirrelstar's dementia would lead to bad decision-making that would put ThunderClan at risk.

According to my calculations, she is fifteen and a half years old at this point in my fanfiction timeline. Even pet cats are considered old at that age. Several sources say that half of all cats fifteen years of age and older develop dementia. This may befall the other elderly leaders at some point.

I did not show too many signs of Squirrelflight's problems on screen so people could still understand the story. The story becomes harder to follow if the POV character is suddenly confusing those around them with each other, or if they do not understand their environment. Dementia comes in stages. Squirrelflight's case is mild enough where she still remembers things most of the time, and knows there is a problem.

I placed references to other stories in the _Ghouls of the Clans_ universe so anyone that has not read those stories still has an idea of what is going on. Dapplecloud's story is in full in _Berry's Loss_. Part three of _Berry's Loss_ and _Snow's Passage_ contain information on the crime committed on Jayfeather and the other medicine cats, as well as punishment for the cats involved afterwards.

The story's cover shows Squirrelstar sitting in front of the Moonpool. She and the background have a blue hue from it being night. The pawprints to Squirrelstar's left are the ones the Ancients left around the Moonpool long ago.

I see Squirrelstar as a small lean cat. She has a different body type than Bramblestar. Her muzzle is white from age; it's been that way since _Bramble's Sacrifice_ at least. I nearly forgot to put in her torn ear tip. She does not have any other scars as the last few years have been relatively peaceful. The books don't mention her receiving scars on her abdomen after nearly being killed in _Eclipse_ , so maybe she does not scar easily?

Please tell me what you liked and what I could improve on.


	2. Part Two

Squirrel's Abdication

Summary: Clan leaders remained in leadership for life. That was the usual tradition. But, what was there to do when an elderly leader's decline was endangering her Clan? A proud she-cat must step down and allow the younger generation to take over.

Warnings: OCs, character death, fantasy elements, past sexual assault (not detailed, and only mentioned briefly), fantasy elements, sexist original Clans (mentioned briefly), canon deviations, character affected with mental condition (dementia) (by the last one, I do mean the main character; if you feel that you cannot handle this situation, please turn back now)

Canon Deviation Warnings: Powered!Three (they did not lose their powers permanently), Medicine Cats Allowed Mates and Kits, Altered Cat Descriptions (the Erins have not been consistent on cats' appearances or even their gender, so I made up my mind on some cats), Original Clans (mentioned), Alderheart Not Remaining A Medicine Cat Apprentice, AU after _Thunder and Shadow_

* * *

Squirrelstar opened her green eyes. She was lying on soft grass in front of Fourtrees. At her original leadership ceremony, Firestar had told her that it existed in StarClan despite Twolegs destroying it in the living world because the Clans would never forget it. Fourtrees would always remain an important part of the Clans' history.

Stars moved above her in the dark night sky. They shot down towards Fourtrees. Each star formed into a cat with stars in their fur, frost sparkling at their paws and in their eyes, and with their pelts shining like ice. Their scents carried those of all the seasons and Clans.

Squirrelstar strained her eyes for signs of familiar cats. Sure enough, she spotted a few familiar pelts. She recognized her parents Firestar and Sandstorm. They were heading closer to her with their tails intertwined. Dustpelt sat further back, happier than when the badgers killed him shortly after the Great Storm. He was surrounded by Ferncloud and his kits. That included Foxleap.

Rosepetal was closer with her mother Daisy and daughter Carpfoot at her side. Carpfoot's death had been a tragedy. She perished of greencough shortly after becoming a warrior. The pale cream she-cat with white paws showed no signs of regret.

Squirrelstar caught the gazes of the warriors recently killed in the battle with GorgeClan. Cherryfall held her head high as if her ordeal had not bothered her. Molewhisker bowed his head at his former leader.

Pinestripe puffed out his chest with pride. His death in the GorgeClan battle came just before his younger siblings Elmpaw, Pigeonpaw, and Sleetpaw were apprenticed. His loss had been hard on his younger siblings, his littermate Drizzlewing, and his parents Dovewing and Tigerheart.

Tigerheart moved to ThunderClan years ago after dealing with major distrust from his former involvement with the Dark Forest and supporting an accusation about Jayfeather murdering Flametail. He had not strayed from the forest since.

Antfang flicked his ears forward. Four kits around three moons old bounced around his paws. The black tom was Lionblaze's grandson from his daughter Hollytuft. He became mates with Hailwhisker, only for all of their kits to die before apprenticehood. The loss coincided with Cinderheart's death.

Lionblaze had lashed out at his grandson as both struggled with deep pain. The set of events left Antfang bitter with his grandfather. They also led up to his break-up with Hailwhisker. He had not been a happy cat by the time of his death against GorgeClan.

The StarClan cats kept on appearing. Bramblestar burst from the crowd. A cream tom-kit with a white tail tip and a pale ginger she-kit with small brown tabby patches followed him.

Oh! Squirrelstar's heart ached more than ever. Those were Juniperkit and Dandelionkit. Her son that barely gulped a breath and her daughter that lived for only two moons before she passed away. She wanted to nurse them at her belly once more.

A black she-cat followed behind the kits. Hollyleaf beamed at her aunt that had raised her. Her tail rose high in the air.

Squirrelstar spotted Ashfur at the back of the StarClan cats. The gray tom turned his head away from his former crush. She had been quite shocked to find him in StarClan after he attempted killing Leafpool's kits in the fire and confessed to attempting to kill her father.

Finally, the elderly she-cat picked out those that accompanied her and Bramblestar on their journey to the sun-drown-place. Feathertail walked towards her with Stormfur at her side. Stormfur lifted his head up to her.

It looked like her predictions about Crowfeather were right. The dark gray tom approached her slowly. His muzzle had lightened with age. Perhaps he was happier in his last years as a loner rather than his youth spent in the Clans? Squirrelstar would not begrudge him that.

Bramblestar walked up to his former mate. He nuzzled her face for a moment. His voice sounded like every cat the elderly she-cat ever met.

"Squirrelstar, are you ready to surrender your lives and leadership?"

Her body shivered for a moment. There was no taking this back. Even so, she was certain. She stared straight in her mate's amber eyes.

"I am. My failing mind has made me a danger to my Clan. I can no longer lead ThunderClan or tend to my Clanmates as I should."

The cats that originally gave her nine lives stepped out of StarClan's ranks. Firestar, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Foxleap, Dandelionkit, Hollyleaf, Feathertail, and Juniperkit surrounded her in a circle. Bramblestar joined them.

"We then recognize your decision to abdicate as for the good of ThunderClan," the huge brown tabby spoke.

"We will strip the lives we have given you away. You will only have one regular life left. But, any virtues or gifts bestowed with each life will stay. They have become a part of who you are."

Squirrelstar suddenly doubled over in pain. Light streamed from her to the StarClan cats surrounding her. The light perhaps represented the lives she was giving up. Her former mate gave her a loving look.

"It will be okay love," Bramblestar reassured.

"The pain will vanish in a few moments."

Sure enough, the pain faded away from her small body. Her former mate spoke up again.

"You will reclaim your leader name once you join our ranks, but as you are now no longer a leader, you will go back to your warrior name. You shall be known as Squirrelflight for the rest of your lifetime. Please enjoy many seasons of rest."

Squirrelflight released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She had done it. She had given up her leadership for her Clan's sake.

She noticed Smokefoot sitting up a small distance away. Dapplecloud was beside him. Cats that were close to the gray tabby during his lifetime started approaching him.

The StarClan cats paused for a moment. Bramblestar purred.

"Don't worry. We just need time to prepare for Smokefoot's ceremony."

Squirrelflight nodded at her mate. Leadership ceremonies were a large event.

Firestar approached the dark ginger she-cat. He nuzzled his daughter's face.

"I am very proud of you Squirrelflight," he purred.

"You have led our Clan well. Who would have thought that my daughters would grow old?"

The elderly she-cat's mother Sandstorm brushed up against her side.

"You did well, Squirrelflight. Give the apprentices trouble in the elders' den. Make sure that no one forgets you were once the ThunderClan leader," the pale ginger she-cat advised in a mischievous voice.

Squirrelflight glanced at Smokefoot's location. He leaned in close to Blacktail. The father and daughter pair was having a conversation she could not pick up. His white sister Smallblaze lingered nearby. She had passed of greencough just before her brother became deputy.

Juniperkit ran up to the former leader.

"Mama!" he squealed.

"It's great to see you."

She nuzzled the cream tom with a white tail tip.

"It's nice to see you too. Are you being a good kit up here?"

The tiny tom-kit nodded. He bounced on his paws.

"Yeah! Daisy, Ferncloud, and the other queens are nice. They're always introducing me to new friends."

Dandelionkit pelted up to her brother's side.

"The medicine cat apprentices are nice friends, too. Nightfrost and Lavenderstream love playing with all the kits."

Hollyleaf approached the kits. Her bright green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Now Dandelionkit, what did I tell you about bothering Nightfrost in her dreams? She's very tired. She is busy since her mentor is in the RiverClan nursery with two young kits right now."

Squirrelflight stared at her young deceased kits in shock. She shook her head.

"You've been harassing a medicine cat apprentice that is now in the role full time? Shame on you two. As your mother, I am ordering you to let Nightfrost rest."

The two kits drooped their ears. Hollyleaf nuzzled the dark ginger she-cat.

"I miss you a lot, Squirrelflight. Juniperkit and Dandelionkit are quite active here in StarClan."

The elderly she-cat returned the gesture.

"I imagine. Thank you for looking after them."

Hollyleaf gave her aunt one last lick on the ear.

"It's not a problem. I believe I'm now needed for Smokefoot's ceremony. I will see you later, Squirrelflight."

Nine StarClan cats headed for Smokefoot. They were different ages. All of them were cats the gray tabby had known while he was alive except for Hollyleaf. Only two of the StarClan spirits originated from outside of ThunderClan. Squirrelflight watched the ceremony.

Bramblestar sat in front of the new ThunderClan leader. He addressed the gray tabby tom.

"Smokefoot, are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

Smokefoot bowed his head.

"Yes, I am."

Molewhisker approached his former leader. His ears pricked forward.

"Smokefoot, it's great to see you. I wished I had lived to continue under your leadership. With this life, I give you trust. Put your faith in your Clanmates. They will return it many times over."

The brown and cream tom pressed his muzzle to the gray tabby's head. Smokefoot flinched for a second. Squirrelflight did not blame him. Receiving lives were painful.

Molewhisker lifted his muzzle after a few moments.

"I was thrilled when Squirrelflight gave me your daughter to mentor. It was an honor to teach her."

Smokefoot nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sootwhisker loved learning from you as well. She misses you."

The brown and cream tom walked away with a wide amber gaze. A silver tabby and white she-cat took his place. Smokefoot's light green eyes glistened.

"Ivypool…"

Squirrelflight shared in her deputy's heartache. Ivypool had been Smokefoot's mentor. She tried starting a family a couple of years after the Dark Forest battle. Her entire first litter and her first mate Fernsong died from the blood dirt fever. She moved onto Bumblestripe after her grief.

No cat knew what had gone wrong with the silver tabby and white she-cat's second kitting. She had grown very ill after kitting Willowface, Shriketail, and their deceased sister Elderstripe. She radiated fever. After requesting that her mate's sister Briarlight look after her kits, she had passed away.

Ivypool strode over to her former apprentice. Her blue eyes yielded kindness.

"Smokefoot, please don't grieve. I have very few regrets. With this life, I give you confidence. Put it to use when interacting with other cats. Be certain of all your actions."

She pressed her nose to the gray tabby's head. Squirrelflight imagined Smokefoot seeing glimpses of his former mentor's spying on the Dark Forest, her fighting to keep the Clans safe, her mentoring him and Twigtail, and her giving her kits to Briarlight.

Ivypool backed away from her former apprentice once the life had taken. She headed for a yellow tabby tom, a gray tom with stripes like a bumblebee, a brown tabby she-cat, and four young kits. Two kits were yellow tabbies, while the other two were silver tabbies. One yellow tabby kit and one silver tabby kit had white markings like their mother.

A young black she-cat with green eyes walked towards Smokefoot. He trembled as he faced her.

"Blacktail, I wish we had kept you safe."

The gray tabby's daughter nuzzled him.

"I know, father. It's not anyone's fault that the badger caught me that day. With this life, I give you love. There are many kinds of love, from what Clanmates feel for one another, the bonds of friendship between cats of different Clans, and what mates feel towards each other, to the bond between a parent and their kit. Use it on all cats in your care. Reserve some for mother and my siblings that remain with you in ThunderClan."

Smokefoot's eyes closed in contentment as he drank this life. He probably felt the love of all of his family and Clanmates. Blacktail retreated back into StarClan's ranks with a loving look meant only for the cat that had sired her.

A huge brown tabby tom with green eyes and a white chest bounced forward. He dipped his head.

"Smokefoot, I'm happy to see you again!"

The gray tabby tom purred.

"So am I, Lizardclaw. I wished that you had stayed with use longer. You were a great apprentice."

Lizardclaw's green eyes brightened.

"I know. I would have stayed with ThunderClan, but the heat proved too tough for me during the greenleaf you had your latest litter of kits. With this life, I give you humor. There will be some situations where you can lighten things up with just a little laughter."

Smokefoot's response to this life was just a wince. He and Lizardclaw had been a complementary mentor-apprentice pair. Lizardclaw had heeded his mentor well, but possessed a light-heartedness that Smokefoot lacked. The brown tabby had been so hardworking that he died of overheating just before Smokefoot's younger kits were born.

Lizardclaw gave his mentor a last dip of the head. He walked back into StarClan's ranks. Smallblaze took his place.

Smokefoot's light green eyes glistened at the sight of the white she-cat. It was understandable. The pair had been close. She had joined ThunderClan alongside her brother. While she possessed her father Jayfeather's intellect, her passion for battles and skill in combat were what defined her life.

A case of greencough took her when her brother's eldest kits were only four moons old. She had fought the chest infection with everything she had. Squirrelflight remembered her death pretty well. It was hard to forget since Bramblestar died the very next day.

Smallblaze licked her brother on the ear.

"Smokefoot, you have been a great brother to me. I am proud to see you take over ThunderClan's guardianship."

Smokefoot dipped his head.

"Thank you."

The white she-cat pressed her nose to her brother's head.

"With this life, I give you strength. Stand strong against your Clan's enemies. Use your strength in the protection of your Clan."

The dark gray tabby tom gritted his teeth. This had to be a fierce life. He stayed frozen in the patch of grass for several seconds.

Smokefoot stopped buckling in pain. He sent his littermate a loving gaze as she stepped back into StarClan's ranks. Bramblestar strode in front of the dark gray tabby.

"Smokefoot, it is an honor to see our Clan pass into your care even if the circumstances are not usual. You have served well as Squirrelflight's deputy."

The dark gray tabby bowed his head.

"Thank you. I hope to serve ThunderClan even better in the future."

Bramblestar lowered his head so he could reach the smaller tom's head with his nose.

"I'm sure you will. With this life, I give you wisdom. Use it to guide your Clan in times of trouble. There is always a solution to each problem, even if it is not obvious or easy."

Squirrelflight watched her mate give a life to Smokefoot. Crowfeather sat beside her.

"I wish Leafpool and I knew that when our love caused problems," the dark gray tom lamented.

"We couldn't stop loving each other, but if we had left ThunderClan and WindClan sooner, it would have saved some face."

The dark ginger she-cat sighed.

"You thought that staying was right at the time, Crowfeather. Every cat makes mistakes. You tried staying with your Clan to repent for the mess with Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. Leafpool stuck it out too. At least you tried remaining loyal to your Clan after the fact."

Crowfeather blinked his eyes slowly.

"I suppose. I wouldn't trade my last moons I had with your sister for anything."

Bramblestar wandered back into StarClan's ranks. A brown and white tom with blue eyes approached Smokefoot. He had the thin look of a WindClan cat.

"Harestar, this is a surprise," the dark gray tabby tom voiced.

Harestar dipped his head.

"I suppose it is. I had been WindClan's leader when I walked the forests below."

He gazed into the ThunderClan deputy's light green eyes.

"When Bramblestar had lost his last life after he helped me save some misbehaving WindClan kits from a fox, I remember that ThunderClan treated the kits and I with kindness when we showed up at the camp. It did not matter that the kits indirectly caused his death, or that I carried his body over my back."

The brown and white tom laid his muzzle on the gray tabby's head.

"Even though your sister was freshly laid in her grave, you reassured those kits that no more foxes were coming for them. I ask you to remember that day. With this life, I give you compassion. Empathize with those around you. Use it on all cats weaker than yourself."

Squirrelflight imagined how her deputy felt. Harestar had been a very compassionate leader after Onestar's death. ThunderClan and WindClan only clashed a few times during his leadership.

Harestar wandered back into the throng of StarClan cats. A mottled brown tom-kit greeted him. The kit was Frogkit, the only WindClan kit involved in the fox incident to die. He protected his four denmates from the fox before Bramblestar or Harestar found them. His wounds from the engagement led to his death a quarter-moon later.

A pure white she-cat with green eyes stepped out. She halted in front of Smokefoot.

"Greetings Smokefoot," she mewed.

The dark gray tabby dipped his head.

"Snowbird, it is nice to see you. I miss our talks at Gatherings."

The former ShadowClan cat purred.

"I'm sure you do. But, I was the oldest cat left in the Clans except for Mistystar. Passing in my sleep right after I fought with GorgeClan was a great ending. With this life, I give you hope. There is always light shining in the darkness. You only need to seek it out."

Squirrelflight purred inwardly. Her deputy had not made many friends in other Clans. Snowbird of ShadowClan had been the main exception. While she never retired from her warrior position despite her age, she always offered advice to any cat that would listen.

Squirrelflight noticed an old gray tabby tom with clear blue eyes near Smokefoot that lacked the stars of the StarClan cats. It was Jayfeather! He must have used his powers to watch the ceremony. He looked ready to burst with pride.

Snowbird slipped back into StarClan's ranks. Hollyleaf approached Smokefoot slowly.

Squirrelflight's breath caught in her throat. This was it. Once Hollyleaf gave her life, Smokefoot would be ThunderClan's leader.

"Hello Smokefoot," the black she-cat greeted.

"I am Hollyleaf. I am your father's sister. It's nice to meet you at last."

The dark gray tabby tom purred. He nuzzled her face.

"It is nice to meet you as well. My father told me a lot about you."

Hollyleaf placed her muzzle on top of her nephew's head.

"I imagine. As you know, we share forbidden origins. The ban against medicine cats having mates or kits had not been repealed when you were born. With that in mind, I give you a life for forgiveness. Cats will makes mistakes. That is how we learn. Move on, and show your Clanmates how to fix the mistakes they make."

Squirrelflight gasped. So did Crowfeather and Jayfeather. Smokefoot grimaced, as if the force of the life would stop his heart. Time slowed down for a moment.

Hollyleaf lifted her muzzle from her nephew's head. Smokefoot blinked.

"What I am about to declare would normally be Squirrelflight's job, but she has not joined our ranks yet," the black she-cat announced.

"I hail you by your new name, Smokestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader. StarClan grants you guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well. Care for the young and old. Honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code. Live each life with pride and dignity."

The various StarClan cats present turned towards Smokestar. Squirrelflight, Dapplecloud, and Jayfeather followed their lead. They called out his new name.

"Smokestar! Smokestar!"

Jayfeather ran up to his son. He rubbed against the dark gray tabby's side.

"You're the ThunderClan leader now. Congratulations, Smokestar. Don't let the power go to your head."

Smokestar purred. He rubbed up to his father.

"I will not. I suppose I can't get you and mother to move back to the lake?"

The blind gray tabby shook his head.

"Not right now. The time isn't right. You'll see us in the living would again soon enough, son."

Squirrelflight rushed up to her former deputy.

"I am very proud of you. Who do you think will be your deputy?"

The dark gray tabby tom blinked.

"I've had a day to think about it. The choice is tough. I was thinking of Limpetcloud. He's mature for a younger warrior. A lot of the other good choices like Lilyheart, Sparkpelt, Dovewing, or Alderheart are nearing retirement. It wouldn't be fair on them."

The dark ginger she-cat nodded. It was truly a shame. But, the blood dirt fever forced elderly cats to remain warriors for too long. As least with a younger deputy like Limpetcloud, ThunderClan would not need to worry about a senile or frail leader for a long time.

There was just one problem with making the cream tom deputy right now.

"Graywhisker is dying from her heart giving out. He'll be grieving his former apprentice for a while. It's like when Smallblaze passed just before I appointed you deputy. Are you sure he can cope?"

Smokestar twitched his ears.

"I will help him. He will stay in camp the next few days so he can grieve. I will start introducing him to the basics of his new post during that time. Our Clanmates will understand."

Jayfeather brushed against Squirrelflight.

"Our time's growing short. Hang in there. I will come back when it is the right time."

The dark ginger elder could barely utter a farewell as StarClan faded out of view.

* * *

Squirrelflight opened her green eyes. She glanced at the Moonpool. She saw the rising sun on the water's surface. Why was she here? Why wasn't she in her den in the ThunderClan camp?

Dapplecloud walked up to the dark ginger she-cat.

"Good morning, Squirrelflight. I see you're having a hard time remembering last night. You came to the Moonpool with Smokestar and I to surrender your nine lives. Smokestar is now the ThunderClan leader."

The elderly she-cat sighed in relief. Her memories of her dreams came back to her. Success!

Smokestar approached his predecessor from behind Dapplecloud.

"The ceremony proceeded without problems. We're going home, Squirrelflight. Once we are back at camp, you will receive an elder ceremony and I will appoint Limpetcloud as my deputy."

The dark ginger elder nodded. She rose from the stone that she laid on. Once she stretched her body, the three cats headed home. They followed the Moonpool stream back into ThunderClan territory.

Squirrelflight led the patrol. Neither of her comrades protested. She felt better than she had in many moons. It was not long before the camp came into sight.

Smokestar shot off towards the medicine den. Limpetcloud laid outside it with his head resting on his paws.

"Hello, Limpetcloud. How is Graywhisker?"

The cream tom shook his head.

"Bad. Her heart keeps skipping beats according to Speckleblaze. She doesn't think Graywhisker will make it another day. I thought I did my best mentoring her."

Squirrelflight approached the two toms. She nuzzled Limpetcloud's head.

"You did. You helped her reach her dream, Limpetcloud. Her frail health is not your fault."

The cream tom lifted his head.

"I know, Squirrelstar. It just feels like I could have done more. Where did you, Smokefoot, and Dapplecloud go last night?"

The ginger elder laid her bushy tail on the young cat's shoulders.

"We traveled to the Moonpool. I am no longer your leader. Smokestar is. I believe he wanted to ask you about something."

Limpetcloud widened his green eyes at her. He turned to Smokestar.

"Really? What do you want to ask me, Smokestar?"

The dark gray tabby tom leaned into the cream tom.

"I am about to request you something. I know your heart is heavy with grief, but I believe you have the right patience, leadership skills, and gentleness for the job. Would you like to become my new deputy?"

Limpetcloud froze for a moment. His ears pricked forward. His eyes gleamed.

"It is an honor, Smokestar. I accept."

The dark gray tabby purred. He nodded.

"Thank you. Let's set up your ceremony, and Squirrelflight's retirement ceremony."

* * *

The Clan's momentary cheer turned to grief that evening. Squirrelflight sat in the clearing near Graywhisker's body. She had lost her battle with her weak heart.

The mostly pale gray she-cat's foster father Stormcloud moaned. He buried his muzzle in her short fur.

"Squirrelflight, it hurts. It feels like my heart is being torn apart."

The dark ginger she-cat leaned into her former apprentice. She whispered into his ear.

"I know, Stormcloud. I know."

She barely paid attention to Dapplecloud talking about Graywhisker's short life. The dappled she-cat's apprentice Speckleblaze was ignoring her as well. She laid hunched up near Graywhisker's face.

Limpetcloud approached Squirrelflight. He drooped his ears.

"I wish she had more time. She didn't even get to see me make deputy. I know she would have been happy about that."

The dark ginger elder stroked his back with her tail.

"I think we all wish Graywhisker had more time, Limpetcloud. But, do you know what? I think she's looking down right now. She's probably very proud of you."

A beam of moonlight peeked through the dark night clouds. It illuminated the former ThunderClan leader, Stormcloud, and Limpetcloud. Her heart lightened.

She nuzzled Graywhisker's side.

"Goodbye, Graywhisker. ThunderClan will remember you for many seasons for come."

The young she-cat's death was a blow. But, ThunderClan was strong. They now had steady leadership. Happier times would come again someday.

* * *

Welcome to _Squirrel's Abdication_ 's second chapter. I decided to split up the story so things did not become too cluttered.

I did not imagine Graywhisker's death being involved when I originally came up with this idea. But, my notes on her were quite explicit about her dying soon after her warrior ceremony. She had it maybe two weeks before the story. I rewrote the story a little so her death was not a large part of events.

Hollyleaf's gentle chiding of Juniperkit and Dandelionkit is a hint that Nightfrost is her daughter. If injuries and fatigue from the Dark Forest remain even after a cat wakes up, so can fatigue from playing with a StarClan kit. Nightfrost is too busy to handle playing with StarClan kits at the moment.

Crowfeather is even older than Leafpool and Squirrelflight are. I decided that it would be more realistic to let him die of old age rather than live on off-screen.

I had a hard time picking out ThunderClan's new deputy. I found as I looked at who was eligible that a lot of the choices were old cats that would either be joining the elders shortly or would not be interested in leadership. I also wanted to avoid yet another relative of Firestar being in a position of power. That left me with only Limpetcloud and Frostflower.

Please tell me what you liked and what I could improve on.


End file.
